Haunted
by LokisChampion
Summary: Steve wakes up in the modern world to find that Loki has passed away. When he returns to the home they shared, he feels uncertain about the atmosphere. Digging deeper about Loki's death, he finds many things that put him on edge as well as encounters in the house.
1. Waking Up

Steve woke up in his bed, taking in the white room around him. He also noticed the men in uniform staring down at him as he sat up slowly, blinking his tired eyes, the sleep clinging to them. Holding his head in his hands, he shook his head before looking up at the people surrounding him, one face sticking in his head immediately.

"Where's Loki?" Steve asked. When silence followed, he grew anxious. "Tell me where he is." He said, looking from face to face.

One officer stood next to Steve, a sullen expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Steve." He said. "He passed away after you were considered killed in action."

Steve stared at him for a few moments. "How long?" He whispered.

The officer looked at the other few before speaking. "Sixty years ago."

Steve's head fell, staring at the sheets he was in before the officers exited the room, but the one stayed.

"Once we're done taking a few tests, you can go home." He said.

"Home?" Steve asked. "I thought I wouldn't have a home anymore."

"You're home you shared with Loki has been remodeled into a riverside ranch, but it's still standing. It is also available for your immediate residence." The officer said, walking to the door and exiting the room, leaving Steve alone.

Hanging his head, he swallowed before feeling the tears shaking his body, the sobs racking him. Holding his forehead in his hand, he cried for Loki, he cried for his absence and he cried for leaving Loki behind.


	2. Coulson

Steve got out of his car, taking a small suitcase of clothing that the doctor's gave him to get settled back into life with the necessary utilities to continue with a new life. He stood at his car, staring at his old property he shared with Loki. Instead of it being a house with many acres of land on the side of a river, it now housed a stable to the right, many horses neighed in the wood barn, surrounded by miles of white fences to keep them in, the house had been upgraded into what seemed like a small mansion, but it still had the old style country look to it with a modern twist.

Instead of walking to the house first, Steve walked towards the barn, the horses noises echoing through the crisp air of winter. Entering the stables, the horses turned their heads towards him, silencing their neighing immediately. Steve smiled and walked to the nearest creature, a chestnut colored horse with a short mane and a white diamond shape on its forehead.

"Hello there." Steve said, a smile on his face as he reached up and stroked the animals nose, who was warm to the touch, and lifted its head into Steve's hand. He could feel the immense breaths being released through the creature's nose as the horse's big black eyes locked on his; he could see his reflection on them.

Something hit him then, a memory flashed behind his eyes. He always saw himself in Loki's eyes, a perfect reflection, just as he saw himself in the horse's eyes.

Steve's eyes fell from the animal and he sighed, backing away slightly as he felt the familiar grip of sorrow take his heart. He stared at the hay laden ground when a voice spoke behind him.

"Are you Mr. Rogers?"

Steve whirled around, startled to see an older gentleman watching him. He had wrinkles on his face and slightly graying hair under a stocking cap. He wore a thick, worn leather jacket and blue jeans with boots and thick gloves.

"Yes, I am." Steve said, taking the man's hand in a firm shake. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Coulson, the stable hand here. I take care of the horses so you don't have to. I stay in a house just outside the stables to the left. Don't worry, its fully insulated, just like your house. It's quite comfortable."

Steve nodded as Coulson walked away, tending to the horses. Steve watched him for a moment, remembering Loki's old love for horses when he jumped at the touch of something on his back. Turning, he saw the chestnut horse had touched its nose to his back, and he turned around, stroking its nose again when Coulson's raspy voice spoke.

"That's Ginger." He said. "She's taken quite a liking to you. Do you ride?"

"Every once in a while." Steve said, petting Ginger's nose softly, her breathing steady and rhythmic, putting his pounding heart at ease.

"Ah, you would like to take her out a few times. She is one of my favorite horses here." Coulson said, taking some hay from the farthest side of the stables and bringing it to the front, behind Steve before settling the giant fork at his side. "She also seems to form a deep connection with her riders." He smiled before walking through the barn again, setting to his work.

"Ginger." Steve whispered. "Loki would have loved you." He said before patting her neck and walking out of the barn, taking his suitcase and walking into the house.


	3. Memories

Steve settled into the kitchen, old country style cupboards just as he remembered, the appliances stainless steel now rather than their old white ones. Smiling at the odd familiarity, he opened the pantry and immediately grabbed the Oreos, wrapped in their blue container as he pulled back the seal, he ate a few. After eating at least two, however, he realized just how he was eating them.

Looking down at the Oreo in his hand, he noticed he had taken the top off and eaten it first; he was now licking the cream from the inside. Swallowing it, he threw the last piece into the trash, not hungry any longer.

He walked to the window just above the kitchen sink, watching Coulson letting the horses out. Counting them, there were at least ten of them, now running around the fenced area, their hair blowing in the cool breeze when Steve heard something that made him jump.

He walked into the living area, just off the right of the kitchen and gazed at the older, leather looking couch opposite a large screen television screen perched atop a mahogany table filled with drawers. On the far side of the space was a wall of bookshelves, and one book was laying limp on the floor, seeming to have fallen from its space.

Steve walked towards the book and read its old, open pages, recognizing the passage instantly. He heard Loki's voice in his ears, reading this to him almost every night, practically memorized as he smiled to himself, closing the book and reading the faded cover; Othello. He stood and replaced the book to its spot alongside all of Shakespeare's other works since this was where Loki's and his books collided in the house all those years ago when they first settled down here.

Scratching the back of his head, he decided to go take a shower, feeling the sadness creeping in on him. Walking into the bathroom, it had been modernized but there were still some old style quirks to it, such as the deep green shower curtain, the tile floor, how it resembled the original wood coloring but a little brighter and the drawers that housed the sink looked like they had their original handles in place. Smiling, he closed the door, turned on the shower and undressed, the steam filling the small space as he got in, trying to temporarily rid himself of his sorrows.

The shower didn't work as well as he'd hoped. Standing in it, he wanted to feel Loki's hand touch his shoulder; he wanted to feel Loki's arms embracing him, for their lips to touch like they always did, but nothing happened. This was one thing that he and Loki always shared, a shower either in morning or night, leading to more promiscuous activity in the bedroom shortly after. He smiled at the memories as he washed his hair, then his body. Quickly exiting the water, he dried himself when he heard a creaking in the floorboards.

Slowly, wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the closet, where he hoped there would be a bat that he stored there. Lucky enough, it was still present, and he took it in his hands, holding it tight before slowly creeping into the hallway, still hearing the creaking from the living room. Listening intently, he heard the footsteps drawing near, and he leaned onto the wall, waiting when he lunged out from the wall and screams filled his ears.

Coulson stood there, terror on his face soon replaced by laughter as Steve lowered the bat, breathing deeply to calm his pounding heartbeat.

"God, Coulson." Steve sighed. "I could have killed you!"

Coulson laughed. "Not with a bat, lad. And call me Phil, Steve. Last names aren't my way of talking to the owner of the house."

"What are you doing in here?" Steve asked, setting the bat down on the corner of the hallway.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have a spare key to the house. Here's a spare to mine." Phil said, handing Steve a golden key, rusted over slightly. "No need to be jumpy around me, Steve. I should be around you, though."

"Why's that?" Steve asked, securing his towel around his waist a little better.

"Well, you're a soldier, are you not?"

"Oh, well, I was a soldier." Steve said. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I feel like I need some happy company tonight."

"Absolutely." Phil said, his white hair glowing with water droplets on it. "Let me just go round up the horses really quick, and you can get yourself some proper clothing there."

"Do you need a better jacket?" Steve asked.

"Naw, I'm quite alright." Phil said, opening the door and walking back out to the horse covered pastures. Steve watched out the kitchen window as the horses moved back into the barn before he walked back to his room, dressing in faded blue jeans and a tank top, one that Loki loved seeing him in.

Steve sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head, wondering if he should pray, return to his Irish roots for a few moments of strength when he walked into the kitchen, ready to make dinner for himself and his guest.


	4. The Faucet

After Steve's surprisingly eventful and happy meal with Phil, they departed late, around ten it was as Steve headed into his bedroom, ready for a peaceful night's sleep. As he stripped down to his boxers, he stood, gazing at himself in the long mirror plastered to the back of the bathroom door.

He imagined the body of Loki behind him, who would be tracing his muscles with such delicate movements, his fingers cool on his warm skin as they always were. He could almost feel Loki's lips touch his neck before he shook his head, sighing and walking out into the living room, looking at the many books before picking one of interest.

Once he had gotten settled in the king sized bed, the mattress was comfortable enough that Steve appeared to sink into it. Covering himself with an afghan, he started reading around ten thirty. It was only at the point eleven rolled around that he heard something.

Placing the book in his lap, he listened, cocking his head to a few different angles as he listened. What was that? Water?

"Must've left the faucet on." Steve mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He was surprised to find the faucet turned down towards the sink, streaming water in a constant flow, not drips like he would have expected. Placing his fingers under the stream, he jerked them back at the alarmingly hot temperature. Shaking his head, he turned it off before looking at it for a moment and headed back to bed.

However, before he even sat back down, he heard it again, the rushing of water. Freezing, he turned and stared at the sink from where he stood, then back at the clock. _Wait a minute_, he thought, _Loki always washed his hands at this time of night._ He walked slowly back to the sink and stared at the water. _And always with hot water._

He stared at the faucet before again, slowly turning it off and walking back to bed. Once he was settled, he didn't pick up his book, but listened instead. The water didn't come back on for another half an hour.

Swallowing, he tried to shake off the feeling that he wasn't alone in the house. He hunkered down in the bed, turned out the light and closed his eyes, falling into a fitful sleep, clouded with memories of Loki, the love he lost and the horrors he could have gone through of his passing.


	5. Ginger

The following morning, Steve woke early, around seven. Lying in bed for a few moments, he stared at the ceiling, wondering about the events of last night. Surely it wasn't any faulty plumbing, it couldn't be. The damn faucet was moving, for god's sakes.

"Get a grip on yourself, Steve." He scolded himself, getting out of bed and looking out the window, which was lightly frosted over. The ground was covered in a small sheet of fresh snow, and Steve smiled upon noticing some footsteps already in them, mostly from Phil. Smiling still, he walked into the bathroom to get showered. Maybe a ride on Ginger will help clear his head.

After about half an hour, he changed into some jeans, boots and a leather jacket over a button up shirt and a T-shirt under that. He had a scarf around his neck, black and soft as he walked into the barn to find Ginger already saddled up. She nickered to him as he walked closer, stroking her nose a few times before he got into the saddle, mounting her as he clicked his heels on her sides. She slowly walked out of the stable, Phil smiling as he waved at Steve before they were out in the crisp air. Steve pulled his leather gloves over his hands as she walked slowly around.

Watching the river to their left, he spurred Ginger on and she ran at a gallop through the snow, kicking it up behind her as the cold wind stung his face, his eyes watering. The thrill of riding was nothing like he had enjoyed since his childhood, and he wished Loki were riding alongside him, or even holding tight around his stomach, laughing in his ear, like Steve knew he would.

He pulled gently back on the reins as Ginger slowed to a walk before stopping completely near the running water. Steve watched the current for a few moments atop her before he climbed down, walking up and patting her neck as she made noises of happiness, her tail flicking about when Steve looked into her marble like eyes.

He nearly collapsed onto the ground as weak as his knees felt.

Looking into her black eyes, Steve saw the standing figure of Loki reflecting back at him. He appeared to have a smile on his face, his hair was tied back behind his head in a halfway style and he wore jeans with a green V-neck. He appeared to be waving at them when Steve looked away from her eyes, where he should be standing, but he wasn't there.

Ginger made a small noise and walked over to the space as Steve didn't stop her, instead, he watched as she lowered his nose a few feet away, stopping finally where he saw Loki reflected back at him and her head turned back so she was looking at him.

Hesitating before Ginger made a noise and thrashed her head back and forth a few times, he finally walked towards her, patting her neck softly as her head settled again, stopping the thrashing before she shook her mane out and her breathing rocked his hair around his forehead.

Looking again up into her eyes, Loki was right next to him, smiling into the reflection. Ginger's head moved away from Steve slightly, so he could further see Loki in her eyes before she pawed at the ground with her right hoof, lowering her head slightly before bringing it up with a huff in front of Steve, who leaned back a moment before stroking her nose, up to the white diamond on her forehead. He watched Loki in the blackness of her big, beautiful eyes, he appeared to be laughing softly, he was staring with that longing in his eyes at Steve, who only kept his eyes glued to Ginger's.

"Loki…" Steve spoke softly, and he watched the reflection move into Ginger's eyes as well, his smile growing when his lips moved. Steve knew that phrase anywhere, he had long since memorized his lips and how they moved when he spoke with that English accent.

_Hello, Steve, darling,_ Loki had said, their eyes locking in the black mirror that was Ginger. Steve reached out to his left, where Loki should be standing, but as he did so, a terribly cold wind rushed over him, flowing through his jacket as he shrunk away from it. Ginger whinnied at him before standing in front of him, blocking the wind as her head wrapped around, looking at him behind her now. She nickered and pawed at the ground and Steve smiled as he mounted her again, paced her around the river a little longer before spurring her towards the barn.

Once they were in again, Steve rode her into her stall where he hopped off and headed for the gate, but a small snicker from her drew his attention. He stopped and turned to Ginger, who was tossing her head again and again from side to side, and he again patted her neck as she slowly calmed down like before, but this time, he only saw himself in her eyes.

"See, Ginger?" He asked her as she made small noises in her throat, tapping her warm nose to his chest a few times, gently making him sway on his cold feet as he smiled, stroking up her forehead, tangling his fingers in her orange mane. "I knew he'd like you." Her breath came out in warm bursts through her nostrils that were still at his chest, warming him softly as he slowly released her, walking and closing her in her stall when Steve waved one final farewell before walking back to the house, sparing every glance he could back at the river where he was dying to see Loki standing, waving, smiling, waiting.


	6. Music

Steve sat in the living room of his house he once shared with Loki, reading a book about history. He'd curled up with a blanket and a cup of coffee, the snow had fallen harder during the day and Phil was just going into his house to warm up after tending to the horses. Since his stint with Ginger yesterday, he wasn't entirely sure if what he saw was real, but he tried to push it out of his mind either way.

Taking a sip of his coffee, the mug warm in his hand as the other flattened out the book on his lap, he jumped about an inch off the couch, just barely avoiding spilling his coffee when he heard music playing through the television. Looking up, the song title read _In the Mood_ by Glenn Miller, and he was watching one of the Music Choice channels. His eyes immediately moved to the remote, on the coffee table across from him, clearly out of his reach before flicking back to the TV.

A memory flashed behind his eyes. Loki loved this song, and he always played it on their record player when he wanted to dance, or even get a little fun romance going. Swallowing, he looked around the room as he absentmindedly tapped his fingers to the beat, swaying softly to the music as he saw Loki in his head, giggling as he pulled Steve from the couch and they danced across the room. They would soon give way to fun playing until they either crashed into the sofa or the bed, beginning small kiss exchanges before the heat came over them.

He smiled to himself when he heard the front door open. Phil came in, dripping water as a smile came over his wrinkly face and he started dancing too.

"Oh, I love this song!" He said as he danced, making Steve smile and laugh. It helped pass the time but not sooth his thoughts swirling in sadness.


End file.
